1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of athletic equipment, and more particularly to novel footwear for protecting the toe area, instep and ankle area of a player engaged in the sport of baseball during a course of play.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, baseball players have encountered injury and physical damage due to inadvertent impact caused by baseballs which are forcibly hit or driven by a batter during a course of play. In this connection, the ball travels at high speed and with great force and impacts against the catcher's foot or even the batter's foot when the ball is hit. In general, a catcher as well as the hitter will wear some form of protective guards, such as hard helmets or caps, leg protectors, gloves or mitts or the like. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with foot injuries due to a hit ball striking the toe area, foot instep and ankle areas. Such impacts cause injury when a ball hit by the hitter fouls and travels within the hitter's box in an uncontrollable manner. Since the catcher and hitter wear shoes which are composed of thin leather or are of fabric composition, no protection is provided for the foot and ankle areas.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a protector for the foot of a baseball player which includes a removable protector adapted to covering the toe area, the instep area and the ankle area of either a catcher or a hitter or both. The protector should not inhibit the wearer from running, bending or walking about during the course of playing a game.